Blossoming Heart
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Quando a tragédia decide cair sobre a família Sakurai, ninguém imaginava que ela viria dupla assim. Kikyou, Kagome e Rin tiveram suas vidas mudada da noite pro dia após aquele verão de 2008. Algo que não seria fácil de superar, mas que com muita motivação e amor de seus avôs as coisas pudessem finalmente melhorar.


****Sinopse:****

Quando a tragédia decide cair sobre a família Sakurai, ninguém imaginava que ela viria dupla assim. Kikyou, Kagome e Rin tiveram suas vidas mudadas da noite pro dia, após aquele verão de 2008. Algo que não seria fácil de superar, mas que com muita motivação e amor do seus avôs as coisas pudessem finalmente melhorar. As primas estariam unidas até o fim de seus tempos, e junto delas alguém que pudesse se tornar o alicerce para o futuro. Nessa nova primavera seus corações florescerão lindamente.

 **xXx**

 ** **Blossoming Heart****

 ** **Prólogo****

A vida de algumas pessoas podem mudar as vezes sem mesmo dar algum aviso prévio. Podendo ser para melhor ou até mesmo para o pior, sendo mais direto: tragicamente. No entanto, exatamente isso aconteceu com as gêmeas Kikyou e Kagome. Ambas tinham apenas 12 anos de idade quando já presenciaram tanta tristeza numa família só. Mal haviam mostrado o boletim aos pais, ambas orgulhosas com boas notas e rendimento perfeito. O estudo era tudo para elas. Ver seus pais felizes e orgulhosos era o motivo de satisfação para as pequenas Higurashi. No entanto, durou muito pouco naquele verão de 2008.

Após deixarem as filhas na casa dos avós maternos, Satsuki e Hideki seguiram até a casa de seu cunhado, Satoshi e, irmão de Satsuki. Haruko que era casada com Satoshi a 15 anos se considerava a mulher mais feliz do mundo, tinha um perfeito cavalheiro em casa. Este que colocava sempre a mulher e a filha, Rin, em primeiro lugar. Estava grávida de dois meses do segundo filho, os dedos cruzados para ser um garoto era grande.

O plano de férias nas montanhas estava pronto há quase dois anos. Com filhos sabiam que seria mais complicado continuar com as aventuras de quando mais jovens. Entretanto, essa seria a última vez apenas com eles, nas próximas queriam as pequenas se divertindo também. A família toda tinha que se aventurar pelo Japão. Porém, mesmo com tantos pensamentos positivos e sonhos para o futuro, ainda sim não conseguiram escapar do destino. O carro que levava a família subia a montanha com calma, mas devido as fortes chuvas da semana, a estrada não se encontrava mais tão segura. Logo no meio da subida parte da estrada cedeu, quebrando o asfalto na metade da pista, levando o carro junto com os entulhos montanha a baixo. Mesmo com a agilidade e rapidez dos bombeiros os dois homens morreram na hora e, as mulheres ao caminho do hospital. O local foi totalmente interditado.

A família ao saber da trágica história não se conteve em dor. O futuro das crianças estavam em perigo. Os avôs estavam sem chão diante de tanta notícia que receberam. Inclusive ao saberem que uma das mulheres estava grávida, a certeza que logo seria revelado para todos em tom de alegria, morreu. No meio de tantas lágrimas ainda tiveram que suportar mais, pois a justiça julgava que os avôs maternos das gêmeas não seriam capazes de cuidar das pequenas. Kaede, mãe de Satsuki e Satoshi nunca sentiu tanta ódio de uma pessoa como naquele dia da audiência. Com a ajuda do Advogado Ikeda a causa foi ganha, afinal os avôs só levavam esse nome por causa das pequenas, por de idade ainda a juventude tinha em cheio. Aproveitando da generosidade do mesmo, conseguiram também a de outra neta.

Após esse triste acontecimento e a onda de raiva, a família Sakurai finalmente poderia viver em paz. Os avós matricularam as meninas na mesma escola, a do bairro mesmo. Seu lado coruja e protetor sempre estava a frente, deixando elas à vontade, mas sempre vigiando ao mesmo tempo. Kikyou, Kagome e Rin tinham tudo o que crianças normais tinham; uma boa cada, educação, mimos e amor. Porém, qualquer pessoa tem conhecimento que o amor dos pais sempre será único na vida de um filho, mas eles tentavam preencher essa lacuna na vida delas. E não demorou muito para que a alegria reinasse novamente, afinal sabiam que eles estariam olhando-as sempre, então, notas boas e pensamentos para o futuro continuariam em planejamento.

 ** **xXx****

 ** **9 anos depois…****

 ** **Casarão Sakurai****

Os raios de um novo amanhecer começavam a aparecer no alto da colina, estes já entravam por entre as frestas da cortina branca. No quarto havia uma cama de casal toda branca com delicadas flores salmão esculpidas na cabeceira da mesma. Ali jazia uma morena dos fios chocolate dormindo toda preguiçosa, seus lábios levemente abertos só mostrava o quão à vontade estava. Por ser uma estação mais quente, a mesma mal se cobria com um fino sobre lençol. Os fios levemente bagunçados caíam feito cascata sobre o travesseiro. Apesar da bela cena o teimoso despertador ousou tocar para acordar tal beleza.

Em outro cômodo a cama já se encontrava vazia e totalmente arrumada. No entanto, o som do chuveiro era ouvido de longe, junto de uma melodiosa voz que cantarolava animadamente. O vapor escondia quase tudo dentro do box, porém as belas curvas da morena ainda eram bem visíveis. Desligou o chuveiro e torceu um pouco o cabelo tirando o excesso de água. Se enrolou num roupão bordo e seguiu para seu closet no quarto.

Na varanda do velho casarão havia uma terceira morena, essa com os fios um tom mais claro e rebeldes. Seus olhos no mesmo tom brilhavam ao ver o sol emergir das montanhas pintando a paisagem de vários tons. Sabia que agora era oficial; as férias terminaram.

— Finalmente chegou — murmurou sorridente — O último ano da faculdade me aguarda!

 ** **Continua****


End file.
